Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for network communication. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to instant messaging. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
The Internet of Things has been applied in certain fields, such as house automation, industrial control, and medical monitoring, which results in more convenience in people's daily work and life. For example, intelligent home systems are often established on the basis of the Internet of Things including a ZigBee module. ZigBee technology is a short-distance wireless communication technology with low power consumption. A ZigBee module often needs a gateway with ZigBee control functions and router functions, where the ZigBee module may establish a ZigBee network in the form of an ad hoc network through the gateway which is used for connecting an intelligent apparatus to the Internet. Within a particular network, if multiple ZigBee modules that are made by a same manufacturer share a same data format and a same standard, one of the ZigBee modules may connect with a plurality of other ZigBee to achieve unified management of multiple intelligent apparatuses simultaneously.
The conventional technology described above has some disadvantages. For example, a special gateway may be required for each ZigBee module for network connection, and it is usually very complicated to set up a ZigBee network. Secondly, the transmission rate of the Internet of Things based on ZigBee modules is often low and may be only applicable for controlling simple intelligent apparatuses with low speed requirements. Thirdly, there is no universal standard for management platforms of the Internet of Things based on ZigBee modules. Usually, different ZigBee modules use different data formats and cannot be universally used, which causes difficulties for unified management of a plurality of intelligent apparatuses simultaneously.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for instant messaging.